


He Can't Cry

by AAAAAGGGHH_IM_TIRED



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAGGGHH_IM_TIRED/pseuds/AAAAAGGGHH_IM_TIRED
Summary: Specs can't sleep.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	He Can't Cry

Specs, the leader of Team Blue, the greatest team in the history of turfing, sat on his bed in his blue-schemed room. His namesake was folded and placed on his nightstand underneath the turned off lamp and next to his alarm clock, bright red digits reading _4:19 AM_. He had traded his usual professional attire for a plain cotton t-shirt and a comfortable pair of track shorts. His Smokey Wingtips were carelessly strewn across the floor along with the rest of his usual outfit.

He stifled a yawn, his dark blue eyes staring at the wall of photos opposite to his bed. They were mementos of past victories, like the battles won against the S4 and Team Monarch, snapshots of fun times with his team, each ranging from when they first met in Kindergarten to just a week prior from present day. In all of them, Goggles stood front and center, an ear to ear grin on his face.

Specs knew it was childish to be angry with his teammate. Goggles was always a star, shining brightly for the world to see. Practically everyone he met loved the ridiculous Inkling. He was brave, bold, and oh-so-lovable. It was only natural for people to assume that he was the leader. Specs always thought that he should be happy for him. Goggles was his best friend. They were like _brothers_! So why was he feeling like this?

Specs absently played with his fingers resting in his lap. Even though his glasses were missing, he could see the photos clearly. The leader always wondered how things would be if Goggles was slightly less energetic. Would Specs get the recognition he wanted dearly? Would Team Blue even be where they were now? Those were only some of the questions that always haunted him at night.

Specs wanted to confront Goggles, tell him that _he_ was the leader and that _he_ was supposed to be front and center, but what good would that do? It would make him sound like a whiney, crying baby. It would strain his relationship with his best friend. It would strain his relationship with his _team_.

_No, he couldn’t cry._

With that thought, Specs layed down. He turned his head away from the pictures, nuzzling further into his pillow. He closed his eyes tight. They felt dry from the day of being out in the sun turfing with his team. He didn’t need a mirror to know that they were red and bloodshot. He let out a shaky sigh and let the comforting blanket of sleep overtake him for the few hours that there was left in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some sad boi Specs stuff.
> 
> I love Specs so much you guys he needs way more love and affection. I'm looking at you Sankichi Hinodeya you coward.


End file.
